Dreams Are Strange Creatures
by Darkchilde
Summary: Ezra has a very...strange dream. You have to read it to beleive it!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Higher Ground characters, nor the ideas of Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me.   
  
A/N: This is an EXTERMLY silly fic. NO offense was meant to ANY of the characters, of either Sailor Moon or Higher Ground. I love EVERY single one of them, but I was in a a silly mood. So please please please don't be insulted if I insult your favorite character to much. *grin*   
  
Dreams Are Strange Creatures   
(Or, Why It's A Bad Idea For Darkchilde to Watch a Sailor Moon and Higher Ground Marathon!)   
  
  
Ezra Friedkin groaned and rolled over on his stomach. The food here at Horizon was bad, but he hadn't realized quite HOW bad until tonight. His stomach was one fire, he was sure of it.   
  
Mental note, he thought to himself, never EVER put hot sauce on the food here again. Hot sauce=bad. VERY bad.   
  
Closing his eyes, he willed himself to fall asleep. For a minute, he thought he was actually going to get to dreamland, and escape the horrible burning in his chest, when a loud snore from Scott shook him out of his nice dazy dream place.   
  
Growling with frustration, Ezra opened his eyes and blinked in the bright moonlight. Sighing, he sat up in bed, and looked out the window.   
  
Hmm...the moon. He looked up at the huge silver orb hanging in the sky, shinging it's ethereal light down on everything. Pretty, he thought to himself, flopping back down on his back. I can understand why all those big eyed princess people on that show Lexie use to watch...what was it called? Scout Moon? Ranger Moon? No! Sailor Moon!...wanted to live there.   
  
"Ugh." Ezra muttered outloud. "Okay, now I'm not even making any sense to myself, so it's time to go to sleep now."   
  
Yawning, he shut his eyes, and once more willed himself to sleep. Thankfully, this time, no one yanked him away from the tender fingers of sleep, and he slipped into a deep sleep.   
  
@-}--}--  
  
"HELP!!!!!!" A scream cut through the air, and Ezra whipped around, his bright blue eyes scanning for the source of the scream. It had come from around the other side of the building, and with out thinking about it, he darted around the corner to find one of the strangest sights that he had ever seen in his life.   
  
Daisy, Shelby, Juliette, Kat and...Scott?...were all standing around a horribly deformed version of Daivd, sequaling at the tops of there voices and pointing there fingers at him. Since it was dark, he couldn't make them out VERY well, but some how he knew just who they were.   
  
A sudden brilliant flash of light illuminated the area, and Ezra was able to see clearly again. His mouth dropped open in shcok when he got his first good look at them.  
  
They were all--and I mean ALL of them--were dressed in mini-skirts and belly tops with big bows on them. Daisy's outfit was blue and red and white, while Shelby's was orange and blue and red and white. Kat's outfit was two different shades of blue and Julitte's was dark green and black and white. However, it was Scott's outfit that had caused the eyepop. Scott was dressed in the same miniskirt and top, and his was bright red and white. On his feet, Ezra couldn't help but notice, were a pair of high heeled red shoes.   
  
"Oh. My. Dear. Lord." Ezra breathed, watching the mini-skirted versions of his friends and classmates jump around and shoot things at the uglified version of David by pointing there fingers at him and yelling words that he couldn't quite make out.  
  
Well, Shelby, Scott, Kat and Julitte were shooting things at them. Daisy was standing slightly back from the fight, squealing everytime the monster David got to close. Ezra lifted an eyebrow, wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
"Sailor Daisy, MOVE!" Sailor Scott yelled to the cringing brunette. Ezra blinked when he noticed that Daisy's long brown hair had been twisted into buns on the side of her head, and the rest of her hair fell in pigtails down her back.   
  
"Okay, this is getting slightly...strange?" Ezra muttered to himself, watching Daisy scream at the top of her lungs and run away from both Sailor Scott and the David-thing.   
  
"Where the heck is Tuxedo Mask!?" Daisy shrieked at the top of her lungs and clapped her hands up under her chin. For a moment, Ezra could swear that her eyes glowed with little hearts. "HE would save me!"   
  
Daisy turned away from the battle to scan the sky and the surroudning area, presumably looking for her beloved Tuxedo Mask. Her eyes landed on him, and he was surprised when she beamed at him.   
  
"There you are!"   
  
"Huh?" Ezra asked, looking at her blankly. What was she talking about?   
  
Sailor Daisy put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?" Ezra asked her, knitting his eyebrows together.   
  
"Aren't you going to try and save me?"   
  
"Me? Why me?"   
  
"Duh! That's your job!" Sailor Daisy snorted, her hands still on her hips. Ezra looked at her in confusion, when she gestured toward him. Looking down, he noticed what he was wearing---a full tux, including cape. Looking back up, her found himself face to face with a beaming Sailor Daisy.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me." He muttered.   
  
"Huh?" Daisy asked, tilting her head to one side. Ezra looked up at her and started to speak. However, the David-monster thing took that moment to sneak up behind Sailor Daisy and lunge at her.   
  
"Get out of the way!" Ezra yelled to her, grabbing her arm and yanking her to safety. However, he overcompensated, and wound up overbalancing himself and the two of them toppled over, Sailor Daisy on top of him.   
  
"Sailor Daisy! I have him!" Sailor Shelby shouted, pointing her finger at the monstor thing. "CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"   
  
The golden light hit the David thing and it disenergrated. Sailor Daisy sequaled, not bothering to pull herself off of Ezra.   
  
"You saved me, Tuxedo Mask!" Daisy squealed, her eyes glowing brilliantly.   
  
"Umm...actually...Shelb--" Ezra started, trying to come up with some way of getting Sailor Daisy off of him. He never got past the girl's name however, when Sailor Daisy clamped her lips to his and kissed him long and deep. When she broke the kiss, she beamed at him and hopped up to join her friends.   
  
"Alright guys, we did it!" She cheered, jumping up and down excitedly. Ezra looked at her for a second, wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"We won! We won!" They all started shreiking, even Scott. The worse part was that Scott had pitched his voice as high as the girls, and was bouncing just as excitedly.  
  
"Umm...I think I wanna wake up now..." Ezra whimpered, covering his face with his hands.   
  
'What's wrong, Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Daisy asked, running over to him and looking at him with her huge brown eyes.   
  
"Umm...nothing..." Ezra suddenly found himself at a lost for words faced with the big eyed stare of his...friend? Daisy beamed at him, and Ezra winced. This had to be a dream, if only for the fact that Daisy was NEVER this happy in real life.   
  
"That's great! Isn't it wonderful? We WON!" Daisy squealed, again, throwing her arms around his neck. Ezra caught her, and managed to stay on his feet, though he tottered slightly.   
  
Ugh! She's heavier then I thought! Ezra thought to himself, trying to stay balanced.   
  
"Oh Ezra!" Sailor Daisy sequaled. "Ezra...Ezra..."  
  
@-}--}--  
  
"Ezra...Ezra...wake up!" Auggie was shaking his friend, trying to get the young man to wake up. Ezra sat up with a gasp of surprise, and looked up at Auggie.   
  
"Augge! Oh thank God!" Ezra flopped back down on the bed and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.   
  
"What wrong's?" Auggie asked, concerend.   
  
"I had...a dream! About...Daisy being happy and Scott in a MINI-SKIRT! And HEELS!" Ezra told the other boy, his frame shaking slightly.  
  
"Okay...the thing about Scott in a mini sorta strange, but what's so bad about Daisy being happy?" Auggie asked.  
  
"This was not normal happy. This was...this was JULIETTE happy! Do you have any idea how terrifing that could be?!" Ezra asked, still shuddering.  
  
"Probably very." Auggie agreed, trying to see it. The image would not come. A disgrutled growl filled the air, and the two boys looked over at the bathroom to see Scott come stamping out.   
  
"I don't bleive it! Look what Daivd DID!" Scott snarled, lifting up one of his feet to show off the bright red heel taped to his foot. Ezra stared at it for a minute, before expressing his opinion on it.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 


End file.
